Christmas with the Dragon and the Cat
by Mr. Hourglass
Summary: Christmas is the one time of the year when people should be spending it with there family and friends but a certain dragon was going to spend it alone. That was, until a certain cat came along to spend it with him.


**Basically just a little short story of my two favorite characters in Bleach. I'm rather sad that they don't interact at all in the Manga/Anime. Takes place during the time skip.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Christmas was an important holiday in the Seireitei and all division captains gave there members the day off to either party, spend some time with family or friends, or in some cases both.

This was not the same with the Captain of the Tenth, Hitsugaya Toshiro, who was spending his Christmas working. He gave Matsumoto the day off which she took off in record time but not before she did her paperwork for the day as a present from her to him. Unfortunately, with Momo still in a coma and Granny passing away two months ago, this was the first Christmas he would spend alone.

It hurt to spend a day where people were suppose to be with there friends and family alone but he simply locked that hurt away and focused on something else.

Hitsugaya sighed and began finishing off the stack of paperwork which isn't as large as it normally would be thanks to his Lieutenant doing her share of paperwork. Reports, budget, reports, request from Yamamoto, reports.

_'Wait.' _He thought as he went back to the paper from Yamamoto. It wasn't a meeting like he expected but more of a request that only he can fulfill and it wasn't that hard.

_**"Its better than staying in here and it would make the day feel more like Christmas."**_Hitsugaya heard his Zanpakuto say and nodded his head, leaving the Division to look for a high point to do what he was asked to do.

_SWA _

The party at Kuchiki Manor was in full swing with servants making sure that no one ran out of sake, food, or candy and in the middle of it all sat Byakuya who was doing his best to stay emotionless.

"How did you convince me to let the SWA have there party here?" Rukia smiled at her brother from her spot beside him. "With my amazing skill in arguments Nee-sama."

"... You threaten to freeze me if I didn't Rukia. That isn't exactly an argument."

Rukia shrugged and drank some of her tea. "Well how else was I suppose to convince you to let the SWA have there party here." The SWA and the friends that they invited were currently either drunk, eating, fighting, or in Kenpachi's case, doing all three at the same time.

Byakuya felt a twitch when he saw Yachiru fishing in his pond and was about to stop her when he saw something white slowly float down in front of his face.

It was a snowflake that was followed by others and in a few minutes, snow was everywhere. At first everyone was confused, wondering where the snow came from since weather like this wasn't common in Seireitei but Matsumoto then yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Thank you Captain for the snow!" It was obvious that she was drunk but soon others followed her lead, thanking Captain Hitsugaya several times loudly, before starting a snowball war.

The Kuchiki siblings got up to change into something more warm but just as Byakuya turned around, he felt something cold hit the back of his head and turned around to see that everyone had froze and not from the cold.

"Who did that?" His response was another snowball to the side of his face and he looked at the direction it was thrown from to see Kenpachi with another ready. Byakuya coldly stared at him before kneeing down to grab some snow and made it into a ball before throwing it at him, heading him right on the face.

Kenpachi grinned as he wiped the snow from his face. "Its on pretty boy!" The Eleventh followed there captain example while the Sixth did the same and what followed was the biggest snowball fight in Seireitei history.

_With Yoruichi _

The former Second Division captain was enjoying the gentle fall of the snow and the peaceful quiet. Usually she would spend Christmas with Kisuke or Soifon but the blond scientist had accidentally ate some of Tessai's cooking and Soifon was leading the SWA in a snowball war at Kuchiki.

_'I still can't believe she didn't notice that I spiked her drink until after her tenth cup.' _Yoruichi let out a small laugh when she noticed someone sitting ontop of a building. Looking closer, she saw that the person was none other than Captain Hitsugaya with his Zanpakuto impaled into the roof beside him.

Jumping up to the roof, she said. "You know its rather nice of you to make all this snow." If Hitsugaya was surprised then he gave no indication of it and shrugged. "It was a request from Captain Commander Yamamoto." Yoruichi could feel the sadness coming off of him and sat herself right beside him, ignoring the cold. "So kid what's got you down?" She saw his left brow twitch at the kid remark but other than that, he said nothing.

Mentally sighing, she decided to continue. "I'm wondering why someone would be spending Christmas alone on a roof instead with there friends and family."

Hitsugaya scowled and replied. "Its none of your business and besides, I like to spend my time alone." Yoruichi didn't buy that for a second and put an arm around his shoulder, drawing him close to her. Ignoring his wide eyes, attempts to escape, and the fact that her side was slowly freezing, she said, "My father always said that if someone says that they want to be alone, then it means they've just saying they want friends in a different way."

Yoruichi felt his struggles crease and warmth returning to her side and looked down at Hitsugaya, his turquoise eyes shining with the first signs of tears. "Go ahead kid and just let it all out."

Hitsugaya didn't why he let someone he barely knew get past his icy defenses so easily and probably won't figure it out but he cried into Yoruichi's shoulder and let out everything. His granny dying, Momo in a coma because of him, him being so easily defeated by Aizen twice, everything came out in sobs and tears.

As Hitsugaya cried into her shoulder, she remember that war was often hardest on the youngest and it was good that he was letting everything out since keeping everything he experienced bottled in was bad to his mental health. Once he was finished crying, Yoruichi decided to to talk a little about her life considering he just told her a good deal about his.

For the next couple hours, the two sat on the roof and talked to one another about there friends, lives, family and other things. Hitsugaya never felt so at ease with someone he just met but it felt good to talk to someone about his troubles while Yoruichi was happy that he was cheering up. It wasn't until he let out a yawn that Yoruichi remembered that she was still talking to a kid, one that needed to sleep.

"Alright Toshiro," She said, him not being annoyed at the use of his first name, pulling him up with her. "Time for bed." Hitsugaya scowled at her.

"I'm not a little kid Yoruichi." He said putting his Zanpakuto on his back and was about to Shunpo back to his division when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

Looking up he saw that Yoruichi was grinning down at him, golden eyes shining with humor. "Well your a little kid to me and you need to sleep if you want to grow tall." Blushing at the short remark, he stomped off the roof and headed back to his division when he noticed that Yoruichi was still following him.

"Are you going to follow me back to my division?" Seeing her nod with a smile, he scowled and shunpo off but Yoruichi kept up with him and it wasn't long until they reached his division. Going into his office, Hitsugaya sat behind his desk to finish his paperwork when he noticed Yoruichi was frowning at him.

"What?" Her response was for her to walk over to him, throw him under her arm, and walked right out of his office, ignoring his protests and asked. "Where's your room?"

Seeing that he couldn't break out of her hold, Hitsugaya gave her directions to the captain's room and they reached it to reveal a bed meant for a full grown adult with a closet and a door that lead to the bathroom. Yoruichi didn't know why she forced him into bed but she felt something within her grow doing so and it felt... good.

However the duo reached another problem, mainly that while Toshiro was tired, he wasn't tired enough to fall asleep and he crossed his arms. "I told you I wasn't tired." He tried to get out of the bed but she placed a hand on his chest, stopping him from doing so.

"Alright I got an idea then." Yoruichi grinned and began to sing a lullaby she heard from the World of the Living, one about stars. Despite his best efforts, Hitsugaya fell to the effects of her singing and slowly went to sleep, snoring softly as Yoruichi pulled the blankets to cover him. Before she left, however, she gently kissed his forehead and left the room with a smile.

The next day, the two would say that they had a good Christmas since they made a new friend.

**There you go! Ain't my best work but hey, I got a little lazy. Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
